


Memories

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Doctor Strange Kinkmeme, Kamar-Taj, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Some Plot, Sparring, Teacher-Student Relationship, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Karl knows it's his job to push his students to be the best, and when he pushes a little too hard, he also knows it's his job to comfort them. Unlike most students, Stephen Strange always seems to need a little bit more instruction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Doctor Strange KinkMeme on Tumblr.
> 
> Dialogue Prompt:  
> "Look at me. I want you to remember this."

They had started training with artifacts a few days before. Stephen was aloof, but worked hard at trying to master the use of the objects given to him. He started with the basic stick like object that all of the students were trained on. Only later would they get to some of the more temperamental and more difficult to wield objects. Karl however, just wanted to push his student to the brink, to watch the man really fight back. With the growing threat of Kaecilius, they could not afford to lose any time, and Stephen’s lack of confidence in his physical abilities had already set them back.

Stephen seemed to be getting it, especially when the object Karl was using wrapped around his throat. Immediately his hands came up to try to prevent his airway from being strangled. Karl pulled hard, and his face came up to Stephen’s ear. The man had tears forming at the corner of his eyes, as he tried to look at Karl, pleading for his release.

“Look at me. I want you to remember this.”

His breath teased Stephen's ear, and his words came out more sensual than he desired.

This dance they were in was more erotic than most realized. It was the physical mixed with the intellectual, and he felt alive when he did this. Stephen was special, as Karl could tell that the man twisted in the same ways he did, unlike most of the others who came through Kamar-Taj.

When their dance finished, he saw the Ancient One looking at him with suspicion. She never liked when this side of him came out, but it happened so rarely that she didn't ever talk to him about it directly. He had conquered his demons long ago, so he didn't understand why she worried.

“Are you alright?” Karl asked, patting Stephen on the shoulder.

He nodded, his hands resting his neck.

“Yea, I think I got the message today,” Stephen joked.

Karl smiled. He was glad his student was learning, and approached it with a much better attitude now.

“Just remember that sometime you may have to fight for your life. This is nothing like those times.”

The color seemed to drain from Stephen’s face, contrasting with the burgundy robes he was wearing. It was a good color on him, and Karl noticed that he had bulked up nicely since he had first came. The formerly scrawny, unkempt man looked like he finally rejoined society with his sleek appearance.

He notice the man's gaze drift to the ground

“So when did your boots choose you?” Stephen asked.

Karl smiled wide recalling the memory.

“I spent my youth climbing walls, until one day when I fell and broke my collarbone. That stopped my wall climbing for a while. However, sentient objects tend to know when you need them. They can feel your desperation for them. When I needed to escape one night, they had presented themselves to me by the side of my bed. My grandfather was so angry when he saw me outside the property, but relented when he realized that my boots had chosen me. He realized that my desire to scale our walls was too great to be stopped, and he almost seemed proud that such a relic chose me.”

He laughed at the memory, although at the time it was much more tense, as his grandfather disapproved of what he referred to as his unnatural proclivities. It was worth it, and even if the vaulting boots of valtorr did not come to him, he would have done it again.

“Were you locked in?” Stephen asked.

“It was more that others were locked out. Anyways, when you are ready it will know,  even if the object is not sentient.”

The man nodded, got up and gave his goodbyes. He walked away limping slightly on his right side.

\----

He knelt before Stephen, carefully wrapping the cloth around the man’s knee. Weaving it in and out, he made sure it was tight enough to support the sore knee, but loose enough so it was not too uncomfortable. He tried to slip the knot in between the criss crossed lines of the fabric.

“How is it?”

Stephen’s face was slightly pink.

“I could have done it myself,” he murmured.

Karl shook his head.

“I know, but you are my student, and I have caused this to happen. It is only right and proper that I should do this.”

Stephen seemed a little uncomfortable with his actions. After Karl had knocked him to the ground too hard, it was expected that he would help his student. It was his job to push him, but then to pull back when the timing was right. Unfortunately, this time he had pushed a little too hard.

He ran his hand over the bandaged area, and Stephen flinched. He looked up at the man’s face, now a redder color. It was odd, as all he did was touch his knee. He stood up, and then he saw the bulge in Stephen's trousers. The fabric was not as loose as his spring robes, and the way the man sat put it on full view. Karl smirked. He hadn’t seen it before as he was so focused on the bandages.

“Sometimes at Kamar-Taj it can be difficult to let go of all of the comforts we expect from the outside world. We may use computers or wifi, but physical need is not something we think about when entering the threshold,” Karl said.

He ran his hand across the man’s right shoulder.

“It’s only natural to have such reactions, especially when we become close, engaging in physical exercises that push our bodies to their limits. I’m sure you know, pain and pleasure are two sides of the same coin.”

Stephen swallowed, his eyes slightly glossed over, and the color of his face was somewhere between a blush and deep peach color.

“Tell me doctor, does the sex of your partners matter?”

He really didn't think it mattered to Stephen. Just looking at him, he seemed like the kind of person who just wanted to achieve their end goal. He bent down and touched the man’s broken watch first before moving up his arm and shoulder, coming to rest under Stephen’s chin.

Stephen shook his head. It was one of the first instances Karl could remember where the man was absolutely speechless.

After a few more seconds, Stephen finally spoke.

“Can you…”

Karl looked at him. He seemed so weak like this, so vulnerable. There had been a few times in his career that a student tried to tempt him, but they were easily dissuaded, and he hadn’t pursued any. This time was different. He actively sought out his student, and it wasn’t because he was lonely or out of pure physical need. Stephen shook him to his core. He came to Karl absolutely broken, but slowly Karl was putting him back together piece by piece.

“Are you sure you want this?” Karl asked.

Stephen nodded in embarrassment. He reached out and stroked Stephen’s hair. He then climbed in Stephen’s lap, and kissed the man. Stephen pushed his hips up trying to create friction, and moaned into Karl's mouth.

Karl undid the man’s trousers, pulling him out, got down back off the bed and on to his knees. Stephen closed his eyes.

“Look at me. I want you to remember this,” Karl chastised.

His student looked at him. Today he was taking instruction well. For some reason he always listened to Karl, unlike many of the other Masters. Karl could now guess the reason for that.

He started by teasing the other man. Karl's tongue just resting resting on the head of Stephen's cock. He made sure to look at Stephen, his eyes half closed, as he took him deeper into his mouth. He traced the underside with his tongue, tasting the man. Karl had forgotten how exciting it was to have a cock in in his mouth, and he tried his best to take as much as he could at first. It would get easier as his throat remembered how to relax. He looked up to see Stephen's head tilted back slightly, still looking at him. His mouth was slightly parted, mirroring the shape his eyes took.

Stephen groaned as their eyes met, and Karl released him. His hand came up and grasped the now slick cock.

“Don’t avert your eyes.”

His mouth wrapped around the head, as his hands continued pulling at the base. He slowly took in more of the man and hand moved down further. Karl established a nice pace, and eventually was able to take all of Stephen in his throat. It wasn’t as easy as he remembered, but the challenge aroused him, his own cock straining against the closure of his trousers. He groaned, causing Stephen to gasp and fist the sheets. He was close, and Karl wanted to make sure that Stephen knew who allowed him that release. He looked up to see grey eyes looking back at him. Stephen put his hand on the back of Karl’s head right before he came, just resting it there.

When Stephen had finished, Karl stood up.

“Let me,” Stephen said.

His voice dripped with lust as he reached out for Karl’s trousers. Karl pushed back his robes for better access, as Stephen undid his trousers, taking him out. Stephen didn’t waste any time going to work. The hot, wet mouth engulfed him. Karl bit his bottom lip as Stephen’s tongue traced the underside of his cock. It was heavenly, and he hadn't indulged in such behavior in a long time. Karl had no qualms taking a fist full of hair, guiding the man exactly the way he wanted. Stephen moaned.

“Should I fuck your mouth?” Karl asked.

Stephen nodded the best he could. Karl didn’t know how long he would last, as he was already pretty hard when they started. He thrust into Stephen’s mouth, pushing in as far as he could without Stephen getting sick. He did struggle quite a bit to take most of him, but the coughs and sputters contained no worrying sounds within them. Karl could understand the man had limits, but he was doing good for obviously being inexperienced at it. He must have really wanted it.

It felt too brief when he came, his cock all the way into his student’s throat. He watched as Stephen sputtered trying to swallow it all, but had some drip from the corners of his mouth. It was delicious to watch, with his face almost the same tone as his clothes. Stephen’s forearms pushed him away, as he coughed. Tears formed at the side of his eyes. Karl tucked himself back into his trousers, straightening himself out.

Stephen opened his eyes, and Karl wiped the moisture from the side of them. He raised Stephen’s face so their gazes met.

“Look at me. I want you to remember this, because this won’t happen again,” Karl said.

The other man looked surprised. For a minute he felt sorry for Stephen. He must have felt starved for affection.

“At least not at Kamar-Taj,” Karl added leaving the room.


End file.
